zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
The Tournament of Heroes - The Royal Cup
'The Tournament of Heroes - The Royal Cup' The Tournament of Heroes - The Royal Cup is episode 24 from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with Harry Champ, who is shown to qualify for the Royal Cup via a lottery, which he wins, granting him entry into the Royal Cup. The Zaber Fangs (formerly the Tigers Team) also qualify, thanks to them being the top-ranked class B team. The Royal Cup is a tournament held once every 4 years, open to all class A teams, and offers promotion to "Class S" (an extraordinarily prestigious class) as its prize. The Backdraft begin to reveal a plan to take over the Zoid Battle Commission, using the Royal Cup as a stage. Dr. Laon is put in charge of the Backdraft's Charged Particle Cannon, while Altile in put in charge of wagers and Sarah is assigned to oversee the Backdraft's attempted coup and is given complete control over the Backdraft's operations- much to Altile's frustration. To accomplish their goal, they enter Vega Obscura and his Berserk Fury as a legitimate combatant into the Royal Cup (as he had been on a rapid winning streak, and had quickly reached Class A). Teams are placed 6 miles apart on a 600 mile starting line somewhere on the Daegin Peninsula, with the first team to reach the finish line being declared as the victor. The catch is that nobody knows where the finish line is actually located. Every time a team wins a battle, they are fed some information about the location of the finish line and winning against 5 teams will give the team enough information to know exactly where the finish line is. However, each team is only able to enter four Zoids, and after one Zoid is downed in battle, it cannot be replaced. The various teams camp out as barrage of Judges are deployed across the peninsula. They each govern a section of the field, and any two teams that enter the same region are automatically put into a battle with one another. The Fluegel team fight against the Thunder Road team, and win (though the battle is not shown), while the Blitz team are placed up against the Lightning team. The Lightning team, as they did in their previous battle with the Blitz team, use drafting to build up speed. The Blitz team don't use the (unsuccessful) strategy they employed in the last battle, instead Leena starts attacking, though it is evaded and the team charge at her. She dodges, prompting Kelly Tasker to break formation and attack her with another charge. This does not defeat Leena, who uses her Gun Sniper's feet to brace herself against the shockwave generated by the Lightning Saix's charge. Brad engages the Lightning team, and the two sisters tail him. He deploys a smokescreen, and confuses Chris. Unable to tell which of the shadows infront of her is Kelly and which is Brad, she hesitates, and Brad is able to defeat her. Kelly escapes from the smoke, only to run straight into Leena, who proceeds to take out the Lightning Saix with a missile barrage. Jack, with nothing left to loose, engages Bit in a one-on-one duel. They race each other side-by-side, and engage in a game of chicken, as they rapidly run out of open land and approach a section of forest. Jack brings his Zoid to a shuddering halt while Bit ploughs headlong into the trees. Jack stalls momentarily, only for the Liger to leap out of the forest and hit Jack's now stationary Zoid with a Strike Laser Claw, ending the match (though the Liger Zero Jager is heavily damaged, and therefore would not be used in the rest of the Royal Cup). Meanwhile, the Backdraft use a Charged Particle Cannon to shoot down the Zoid Battle Commission's Judge Satellites, while Vega easily defeats a team of Red Horns. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): NIL * Introduced opponent(s): NIL * Featured characters: Harry Champ, Tigers Team, Dr. Laon, Altail, Sarah, Jack Cisco, Chris and Kelly Tasker * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Backdraft Group, Lightning Team =Zoids= * Liger Zero ** Liger Zero Jager * Lightning Saix * Gustav * Gun Sniper * Shadow Fox * Berserk Fury * Red Horn * Whale King * Hover Cargo Trivia *The Charged Particle Cannon used by the Backdraft in this episode is the same as that of the Death Stinger from Zoids: Guardian Force *The Royal Cup's battle mode is "1001" *Sanders and Stoller are briefly seen watching the Royal Cup. While their clothes are their usual outfits, they are lacking the red beads that could previously be seen (the beads appear to be an indicator of rank within the Backdraft). Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime